1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an image display apparatus and an operation method therefore, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus and method for displaying a three-dimensional (3D) image.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
An image display apparatus has a function of displaying images viewable to a user. The image display apparatus may display a broadcasting program selected by the user on a display from among broadcasting programs transmitted from broadcasting stations, or may display locally recorded programs and images. The recent trend in broadcasting is a worldwide shift from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
By transmitting digital audio and video signals, digital broadcasting offers many advantages over analog broadcasting such as robustness against noise, less data loss, ease of error correction, and the ability to provide high-definition, clear images. Digital broadcasting also has allowed interactive services for viewers.
Recently, many studies have been conducted on 3D images, and 3D image techniques are getting popular and finding their applications in a wide range of environments and technologies. Also in the digital broadcasting industry, apparatuses for transmitting and reproducing 3D images are under development.